Question: $1.995 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $1.995 \times 10^{-4} = 1.995 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $1.995 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;199\;5$